Playlist
by Beloved-Stranger
Summary: Some lives can be charted with maps, others with songs...some with both.  Oneshot, Jo/Dean, collection of micro-fics


**Author's Rant:** So, I had a quick break at work today and thought I'd rummage through the iPod and pick a few songs for prompts. If you don't know these songs, find them and listen as you read.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including season5, only lets just pretend Jo and Ellen _didn't_ go up in a ball of salty flames, yeah? And that Sam and Adam didn't fall into a big bad hole of big-badness, okay? OKAY?

**Warnings:** Nothing really explicit, basic Dean/Jo. Be warned. I was feeling fluffy.

**

* * *

Playlist**

_1. Twist and Shout (The Beatles)_

Dean will never live down that one time Jo caught him twisting and shouting along with Starr and Harrison in Bobby's living room.

_2. Tribute (Tenacious D)_

Whenever she hears it Jo thinks of the Winchesters and can't help but snicker. It gets worse when Dean sends her sidelong glances and starts lip-syncing.

_3. Got You By The Balls (AC/DC)_

Jo went undercover once to lure out a shapeshifter preying on strippers. This backfired of course when Dean, in full Feebie get up, hauled her off the stage right in the middle of her act. The schoolgirl skirt was ruined, and Dean got socked in the nose for his trouble.

_4. Hold Tight! (Beaky, Dave Dee, Dozy Mick & Tich)_

Some asshole in a douched-up Subaru is revving at them at the lights. "We're not dragging him, Dean." The guy flips them off. Dean's left eye ticks. "Fine, but you're buying me lunch." They win, and Dean does more than buy her lunch.

_5. Better Than Sunday (LadyHawke)_

It's actually pretty innocuous modern-retro-chick-rock, but Dean's beginning to recognize it as one of Jo's angry songs.

_6. Hey Jude (The Beatles)_

Dean sang it to her, very softly, that one time she got the flu and had to be checked into the local hospital. It was a really rough two weeks.

_7. No Quarter (Led Zeppelin)_

Dean once sat her on the bare keys of Bobby's second-hand upright while the piano solo was going on the kitchen radio. When she asked him what he was doing he waggled his eyebrows as asked if she remembered the piano scene from _Pretty Woman_. "You saw _Pretty Woman_?" she asked, and was still grinning when he kissed her.

_8. Pink (Aerosmith)_

Jo's rather fond of this song, finding it particularly illustrative, and she even has underwear to match. Dean's become rather fond of it, too.

_9. Iron Man (Black Sabbath)_

When they visited Ben and Lisa the first time it was kind of awkward…right up until Dean put this on and started teaching Ben the finer points of air-guitaring. Jo and Lisa laughed themselves sick.

_10. Landslide (Fleetwood Mac)_

It's the only song Dean will consent to slow dance to in front of other people, and that's only cos' Jo's daddy used to play it to her on the Roadhouse's old upright.

_11. One Will Hear the Other (Shihad)_

Dean can't stand it, of course, but it reminds Jo of all the times before when he not only looked at her and saw her, but listened to what she said, so she plays it when it's her turn to drive and Dean sucks it up and shuts his cakehole.

_12. Life is a Highway (Tom Cochrane)_

"If you sing along," he warns her, "we're gonna have words."

"But it's the perfect song for you," she laughs. "_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long_…"

_13. Have Love Will Travel (The Sonics)_

"I take it back," Jo remarks dryly, "_this_ is the perfect song for you." She turns up the volume and the tips of Dean's ears go red as he grins sheepishly.

_14. Wild Horses (The Rolling Stones)_

It was playing when Jo got a call from a grieving Bobby Singer back in May '08. She skips past it on the radio when she hears it now, and for a long time couldn't bring herself to tell Dean why.

_15. Rock & Roll Queen (The Subways)_

The first song Dean ever sang just for her when they were on the other side of the country from Ellen and Jo was homesick. Their first real kiss came afterwards and it still makes the pair of them smile.

_16. Black Magic Woman (Fleetwood Mac)_

Dean looked uncomfortable and sulked a bit when this one played on an old jukebox in Montana. When Jo asked him about it he went quiet for a bit before muttering into his beer that the words made him think of Sam and Ruby. Jo went and changed the song.

_17. Can't Fight that Feeling (REO Speedwagon)_

Yeah, Kevin Cronin still sings it from the hair alright, but Dean Winchester sings it from the heart all night…

_18. I'm a Man (Black Strobe)_

She wakes to that song on the radio by the bed and feels a cool, wet touch upon her inner thigh. Dean is crouched between her legs with a look of deep concentration on his face. "You jerk," she says sleepily, because he's used a black sharpie to write '**Dean Winchester was here**' on the inside of her leg.

_19. Money Talks (AC/DC)_

Dean's not what you'd call money-hungry, but he has this one really great dream of a swanky hotel room with a big bed and Jo in lace bra and panties the colour of marshmallow. There's bills floating in the air and on the bed and Jo's dancing in it to this song in slow motion. He always wakes up smiling from that one.

_20. The Rain Song (Led Zeppelin)_

Not long ago, Dean thought about the ring hidden in bottom of an ammunition box told himself that one day he'd grow a pair and put that ring where it should be. Now, he's put it on Jo's left hand as she sleeps. He watches her wake, and Led Zep gets as far as line ten before she figures out what it all means and tackles him.

* * *

**Author's Follow-Up Rant:** I did warn you there'd be schmoop. Ah well. Review if ye be jammy.


End file.
